Sora's Not Such an Innocent Boy
by Mizukotsu
Summary: Sora isn't as innocent as most think he is, he's got his own naughty secrets that nobody knows about, and Riku gets to see this side of Sora one day after school when they go to chill out at the Islands. Roleplay made into a OneShot. PostGame KH2.
1. Confessions

** Sora's Not Such An Innocent Boy**

**Y'know, I suck at coming up with titles...don't make fun of it...or else I'll smack you with Sharkbait's Giant Bandaid!  
**(aka. Kisame Hoshigaki's Sword)

** AHAHAHA! hmmm... o-k, well, this is a SoraxRiku RP** _(roleplay) _**that me and _Kuja's Little Mage_ did together. It wasn't a collab or anything like that. It was, to summarize...  
_  
_**_ 'I'm bored, I feel like roleplaying' wanna roleplay?'_

_'Oh...um, I'm not good at this, but uh, o-k sure...SORIKU!'_

**And then after much random talk, we came out with this quick, Soriku RP, that is pretty much a PWP. Almost.**

**Anyhow, I liked how it came out, lol, and so after some quick editing and adjustments just to make it look nicer, lol, I decided to post it up on here... but I haven't told _Kuja's Little Mage _yet XD ahahaha. **

**  
**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I/We do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. It belongs to Disney and Squaresoft. If it belonged to me, Kingdom Hearts would have been a shounen-ai game and Kairi would have died a tragic death. **cough**  
I would have given Aeris a better voice actor in the english dub and Axel would be Riku's nobody, that way Axel can always be with Roxas whenever Sora and Riku are together and rambles. . .**

ahem **Anyhoo...**

**_Kuja's Little Mage_ roleplayed **_RIKU_

**and I roleplayed **_SORA_

_P.S._  
The** BOLD **print is **RIKU's **pov.  
The _ITALIC _print is _SORA's _pov 

**  
**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**_  
_**

******It was kind of funny, actually.**

******He'd fought Heartless, braved the darkness, been possessed by Ansem, had turned **into ******Ansem (physically), **AND ******he'd helped Sora to save the many worlds.**  
**And after all that, the only thing that still surprised him was that he was still falling asleep in class.**

******"Hey, Riku, wake up you goof!" Kairi tossed a paper ball at his hair, and Riku grumbled, sitting back in his seat and scratching his head. /**_I forgot how itchy this damn uniform is_******/ he thought. / **_I can't believe after all that crap we went through; we're_still_**expected to go to school. Wonder what Sora thinks about that...** /_******  
**

/**Dammit**,_ I hate school! I want to go home and eat cookies and ice cream and lie down on the beach in the nice warm sun... and sta---/ I shift my eyes over to Riku who sat back in his seat, scratching his head. He is so cool; I've always wanted to be like him. I mean what gives him the right to be so...so hot and ummm... Yummy! There is no way anyone else could have such a hot body like he does... /_

******Riku caught Sora staring at him, so he blinked and gave him a quick smile, just before the bell rang for the last class to end. He sighed. /**_Finally!_**/ Picking up his school bag, Riku got up from his seat as the teacher reminded them to do their homework, all the while thinking how he **WASN'T ******going to do his homework.**

******/ _I'd rather be out at our islands..._ / Riku blinked. /_ Hey._ / He walked up to Sora, smiling.**

******"Hey, you wanna go back to the islands for a while?"**

_Sora, for some reason, felt his face heat up at the smile Riku just gave him. / _Maybe it was because I was totally staring at his body ... or maybe it was the stuff I was thinking about him ... or ... wait... what if it's both! _/ Sora brought his hands up to his face dramatically, squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head profusely / _nononononono…_/  
"_**NO!**_"_

******Riku blinked. "Huh?" He tilted his head. "Why not?" He was a little confused. Normally, Sora would have answered, "yes" without a second thought.**

_Sora looked up seeing Riku standing before him / _Huh? What does he mean 'why not'...?_/  
Sora stood dumbly for a few seconds, going back a few moments in time in his head / _hm... ohhh... **OH/**_  
When it finally dawned on him what Riku had meant. _

_"Oh no! I get it! ... um...sorta...ish..."_

_Sora leaned back on his heels and brought a hand behind his head and rubbed the back with a grin._

_"Eh heh ... what did you ask again Riku?"_

******Riku sighed, shaking his head. "I was asking if you wanted to go to the islands, you goof. You know, the ones we're always playing on?"**

_Sora crossed his arms and pouted, _

_"I'm not a goof, you goof!"_

******"Yes you are." Riku chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Even when you were saving the world, you were still a big goof."**

_Sora glared at Riku before turning on his heels and headed towards the door out of the classroom, "Meanie!"  
and as Sora reached the door he turned around and said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes._

_"And well, as for an answer to your question, dear Riku, I'll go in one condition! Catch me if you can! NYA!" and stuck out his tongue and ran off down the school hallways._

******Riku sighed. / _He's forgetting who keeps outrunning him after all these years._ /  
Riku zipped off down the halls after Sora, chasing him down the streets until they reached the shoreline of the main island where they went to school - and just as they got to the sand, Riku tackled Sora to the ground and caught him.   
"Gotcha!"**

_Sora knew it was a pointless cause to even_ **try**_ to outrun Riku. But hey, it was _**always**_ worth it in the end. Sora was already running across the beach when he felt that hard muscular body collide into his, knocking them both to the ground. Sora began to laugh uncontrollably as he rolled them both over right away so Sora sat atop Riku's chest his hands digging into the sand at either side of Riku's face._

******Riku was a little out of breathe from the run, so he stared up at Sora with his face slightly red, chest heaving in heavy breaths. He frowned slightly, though the smile from running was still on his face.**

******"Yes?" He huffed, still breathing a little hard.**

_Sora looked down at Riku's smiling face and smiled back, his own laughter dying down.  
/_ Man, this is so... uncomfortable.../

_So Sora removed his hands from the sand, sat up and slid down Riku's body to find a more comfortable position, which resulted in him shifting around in Riku's more, southern regions. Sora crossed his arms and replied to Riku's question, _

_"Yes what?'_

******Riku blinked a little and glanced at the way Sora was sitting, and then looked up at him.**

******"You know, you're sitting on me in a kinda suggestive manner, y'know?"**

_Sora looked at Riku with a confused expression, his naive mind not getting what he meant and so he moved around some more._

_"What are you talking about Riku? Wouldn't it be suggestive if I were _**lap**_ dancing you? I'm just sitting o- _**OH!**_"_

******Riku chuckled, poking Sora's stomach lightly. "Well, **I****** don't mind it, but other people come to this beach too..." He smirked.  
"So, do you still wanna go to the islands?"**

_Sora's body had shuddered a bit to Riku's simple touch. Truthfully, he was very comfortable where he sat, even if it was suggestive. He rather liked it. But he couldn't sit there forever like he was gay or something like that, not that he _is_ gay or anything. . . / _Which is so very much a lie . . . _/ Sora thought._

_So he got up off Riku slowly and raised a hand to shade his eyes from the sun and looked across the beach to the islands._

_"Y'know ...will anyone else be there? At the Islands?"_

******Riku shrugged. "Probably not. Tidus and Wakka are at after-school practice for a Blitzball game, and Kairi and Selphie are having a sleepover"**

_Sora smiled widely and bent down to grab Riku's hand._

_"All right! That's good! Lets go then! Then afterwards, we can go sleepover at your house! Why? Because you got a PS3 and good snacks and food and movies and your parents aren't home this weekend! We can like...par-TAY! I've always wanted to try that stuff your parents have in that glass cabinet!"_

******Riku blinked. "What, the alcohol? I don't think that's a good idea," He laughed slightly, grabbing the two of them a boat and starting to row them over to the other islands.**

_Sora sighed and looked up at Riku, "Awwww, but Rikuuu, why not? Why is it not a good idea...I only wanted to try some not get totally shit-faced and wake up in the morning naked on the front lawn."_

_Sora jumped up onto the dock once they reached the islands and tied the rope from the boat around the wooden stump._

******Riku sighed. "Fine, but just a little, okay? They'll kill me if they find their liquor cabinet's been raided." He paused. "And I'll pick what you drink, as long as you promise not to rat me out. I've..." He blinked, "I've kind of already had a little bit of it."**

_Sora gaped at Riku "Aw Rikuuu! I can't believe you! Without me! Was it that Smirnoff vodka stuff? Cause if it was I'm _**so** _gunna um... hurt you and stuff…and well yea of course I won't rat you out cause then you'd just rat me out, haha."_

_He stuffed his hands into his uniform pants as they headed for the Paopu Island._

******Riku smirked. "I'm almost eighteen, so I say it's legal already." He hopped up onto the thick bent trunk of the paopu tree, and stretched out along it. "And anyway, that just means I already know what's good and what's not."**

_Sora leaned against the trunk of the paopu tree and gazed over the ocean and the setting sun, "So is that vodka good then? Cause that's what I wanna try when we get to your place..." and mumbled under his breath, "...among other things..."_

******Riku thought he sort of heard what Sora had mumbled, but he didn't think about it. He didn't dismiss it, either, however.**

******"The vodka's okay. I like the beer they have in there, myself."**

_Sora crossed his arms behind his head, "Man Riku, if you drank all this stuff during anytime I slept over at your place … maaan … but really, I just want to try the vodka, nothing else"_

******"Then I'll let you try the stupid vodka," Riku replied, "But you're just having **one glass** Okay?"**

_"O-k... but say, if I got drunk off that glass ... would I regret anything that might happen? Cause I've never been drunk before and I dunno what I'll do or end up doing... I heard things before at school when people go to parties and get drunk and all that other stuff and um... yea, I tend to eavesdrop cause it sounds all interesting, but when I think about it, it couldn't be all that great if you… barely remember anything, right? ... Will you protect me from the evil things that drunk people do!"_

******Riku blinked. "Sora, what are you talking about?" He asked. "You're rambling a lot lately...what do you think you'll regret doing? Sex?"**

_"Yea, I dunno what I'm talking about either...it's just, from what I...um...eavesdropped too, people get more...happy when they are drunk...not happy, but happy happy! Like the happy where it's all _'touchy, feely' _and stuff..."_

******The older teen shook his head and sighed. Pausing, he suddenly wondered something. "Sora," he murmured, looking up at the sky, "...If one of your friends was gay, what would you think about that?"**

_Sora looked down towards the ocean, "Gee, I dunno. . .it depends I suppose. I could either be totally shocked because _'omg! My friend is gay!' _or I wouldn't be entirely surprised at all, as in, like, depending on who it was, I'd be happy"_

******Riku blinked. Not so bad...**

******"...So...what if this friend was in love with one of your other friends?"**

_Sora laughed, "Yo man, if you're talking about Tidus and Wakka or something, then _**wow!**_ I was_ **so**_ not expecting that one"_

******Riku winced. "Actually, I..."**

******He paused, and then sighed.**

******"Okay, this isn't like me, so I'm going to stop beating around the bush." He sat up and glanced down at Sora.**

******"Sora...I'm talking about me."**

_Sora continued staring out at the ocean...absorbing, analyzing, sending... -_tic toc tic toc_- received... / _O-M-G_ / Sora turned his head so fast to look at Riku I swear he got whiplash.  
"Ri-Riku! Are you serious! You love Tidus? No wait, Wakka? _...** YOU'RE GAY!**_"_

******"Neither, and yea... I'm gay." Riku replied simply, waiting for Sora to figure it out on his own.**

_"Oh..." Sora replied. / _wow...maybe I- ... but just to be sure, what other guys live around here.../  
_"O-k then...um, Cloud um... Squall? _**Ansem! **_… O-k, well he's dead...and **ew**, I can't believe I said that, he was never a friend..."_

******"Cloud and Leon are still in Radiant Garden, Sora." Riku sighed. "Give up?**

_"Yea but... remember when they -yea never mind...um..." Sora shut his eyes and sighed and tilted his head towards Riku and re-opened them to see him staring right at him... / _hmmm...maybe he... _/  
Sora jumped up onto the paopu tree and clung to Riku's side._

_"Awwww Riku! You love Roxas!"_

******Riku sighed. "No. Not your Nobody." He looked at Sora. "Just you."**

_Sora froze, but still clung to Riku's side. Sora looked up to meet Riku's gaze. "Really Riku? Your not lying are you? You mean that?'_

******"Yeah, I mean it." He smiled slightly. "So...you're not disgusted, right?"**

_Sora frowned, "Of course I'm not disgusted! Anything but! ..." He lifted a leg to the other side of Riku's waist, straddling Riku's hips, and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, leaned forward and pressed his body firmly against him "...do you know how I feel about it Riku?" as Sora rolled his hips into Riku._

******Riku blinked, admittedly surprised. "E-Er...I'm starting to get the picture..." he muttered, his cheeks flushing red despite himself.**

_Sora brought his face up to Riku's, the heat from his breath teasing Riku's lips as he slowly brought his hands down Riku's chest and lightly rubbed along his waistline and dangerously going lower, "Yea Riku, the feeling would be so much more exciting and wonderful if you weren't drunk, you'd remember what it was like and how good everything felt ..."_

******Riku blushed a little more, smiling nervously. "W-Whoa, you're bold lately..." he chuckled. "E-Erm...ah..."**

_Sora frowned again, "Hey! I may be naive, I know that, but it doesn't mean I'm so innocent enough to not watch porn or something, cause I have! I've watched hetero porn, lesbian porn, gay porn, transy porn, bondage,_** EVEN PONY PLAY!**_" Sora's eyes then went wide after realizing what he said, and he quickly brought his hand up to cover his mouth and muffled out from behind his sleeve, "I mean...agh! _**Dammit!**_ "_

******Riku blinked again, and then laughed, covering his hand with his mouth. He was even **giggling! ******Riku didn't know he could **giggle!

******"Th-That's so cute," He snickered. "Acting like you got something to prove..." He sighed, calming down and nudging Sora off so he could stand and get down from the trunk of the Paopu tree.  
"You don't have to try so hard, Sora. You're going to be sixteen, I figure you've**** at least** thought ******of it by now.**

_Sora stared at Riku's back,_  
_"Thought of it! Of course I've thought of it! I think about it in class, at home, in bed, in the shower, at sleepovers, all the time! Everywhere! That's why I brought up that drunken thing, because I'd rather remember doing anything I think of then not barely remembering anything at aaalll! Rikuuu!"_

******Riku smirked. "So, does that mean you **do**want to do something when you come and sleep over?"**

_Sora jumped off the paopu tree and pounced onto Riku's back and whispered into his ear seductively, "Of course, Rikuuu", and licked behind his ear, "Truthfully Riku, it's all I ever think about, especially with you ..."_

******Riku grinned. "Ooh, you're pretty horny, then." He teased. "Guess I'll just call your parents and let them know you're staying. Mine are working late..."**

_Sora grinned, "Damn you people! I hate you all! I am not so innoceeent! Want to know why I go to the bathroom a lot during classes! Cause I can't stop thinking about that stuff and gets me all riled! And no Riku! I can't believe you'd forget! Aren't your parents gone for the weekend? Or was that next weekend?"_

******Riku chuckled at Sora's ramblings, as they headed back to the docks, untied the rope to their boat, climbed in and rowed back to the mainland so they could get to Riku's house.**

******"It's fine, it's fine. I'll take care of it."**

******When they got to Riku's house, Riku gave Sora's parents a call, asking if it was all right for Sora to sleepover, saying they had some **'studying' **to do. Once he was given the go-ahead, he turned around and faced Sora, grinning.  
"So, you want a little vodka still?"**

_"_**Fuck yeah!**_...ahem I mean...yea of course..." As Sora shifted his eyes._

******The older teen grinned again and opened up his parents' liquor cabinet, pouring Sora half a glass of vodka with some ice in it, handing it to him. "Here. Be careful how much you drink though, okay?" He poured the other half for himself, and took a sip of it.**

_"O-k, but if I start acting weird, stop me! Cause if we do _**anything! Anything at all!**_ I wanna remember _**everything_"_**

******Riku chuckled. "If you say so. But half a glass shouldn't do much." He replied. "Wanna watch some television?"**

_Sora grinned and ran off to the living room, grabbed the remote and turned on the television.  
"Hey Riku what time is it? Is it 11 yet?"_

******Riku checked his watch. "...No, Sora, it's only four o'clock. Why?"**

_"Grrr! Dammit all!" as Sora took a sip of his vodka, his eyes squinted a bit to the taste,  
"Yo man, this stuff is pretty good", as he set the glass on the end table and jumped onto the couch._

******Riku smiled and sat down beside Sora. "It's alright." He nudged him. "So what exactly comes on at 11?"**

_"Wouldn't you like to know, another reason why it's near impossible getting me out of bed in the mornings, haha…" Sora then crawled into Riku's lap, feeling a bit impatient, "But, hey, wouldn't you like to find out right now? I mean, 11 o'clock is _**so** _far away..." as he trailed a hand down Riku's clothed chest._

******The older teen smiled and tilted his head. "If you want," He purred. "As long as I get first dibs."**

_Sora pouted, "But Riku, I'm top right now!"_

******"Now? Oh, no, no." Riku put his drink down after gulping some of it down, and nudged Sora back with a grin. "I think you'll have to fight me for it."**

_"Yea well, I bet I'd have to do just _**one **_thing, and I'd instantly win!"_

******Riku grinned mirthfully and started to unzip Sora's pants. "Yeah? What makes you think I'm not gonna do you first, then? Hmmm?" He placed a suckling kiss on Sora's neck, and nibbled his ear lightly.**

_"Grrr, damn you! That's what I was gunna d- mmmm..." Sora drawled out as he moaned, "Why do you always have to win… in everything... bastard…"_

******"Don't be so sour." Riku replied, rubbing Sora gently through his boxers. "Maybe if I'm up to it, I'll let you top me anyway."**

_Sora could feel his cock twitch through the fabric of his pants as his breathing got heavier and so he nuzzled his head into the crook in Riku's neck and began his own little ministrations, planting small, sweet kisses along his neck, his hands tightly gripping Riku's shoulders._

******Riku made a purr of satisfaction in response, bringing Sora's cock out into the open and stroking it in his hand, his free arm wrapping around Sora's shoulders. He turned his head and managed to coax the other into a kiss, his lips overlapping the others and sucking gently.**

_Sora was having troubles keeping up with his kiss with Riku because of his heavy breathing and moaning,  
"Aaahh…"  
and then he bit down hard on Riku's lip as he felt himself getting harder in Riku's hand._

******"Mmmm...So..." Riku sucked on Sora's bottom lip and squeezed him in his hand, smiling, "What would you do exactly if you were to top me, Sora...?"**

_"I'd um...aaaahh… totally ravish you! And...mmmnn… do _**this!**_" and Sora then brought his hands down to the zipper on Riku's shirt and quickly pulled it down, pushed it open, and then his hands slowly made their way up Riku's chest as Riku's muscles tensed under Sora's cold hands. Sora made faint circles and caressed Riku's chest until he finally stopped …his fingers resting over Riku's hardened nipples ... and Sora teasingly rolled them between his fingers._

******Riku moaned slightly in Sora's ear and kept stroking him, despite being subject to Sora's strokes and his nipple play, smiling.  
"That's it?" He teased, rubbing his thumb over the head of Sora's cock in slow circles.**

_Sora's body shuddered as he let out another moan, which in turn made him squeeze one of Riku's nipples really hard with his thumb and index finger._

******Riku swallowed hard and gave Sora another quick, but needy kiss, flicking his tongue out over the other's lips before sliding it in to explore the hot cavern of Sora's mouth. He drew back when he needed a breath and pulled Sora closer to him.  
**

******"Alright, you win," He murmured, still stroking Sora slightly, "But next time we do this, I'm the one doing the fucking."**

_"Mwahaha! Just by playing with your nipples! Dude, I should_ **so** _bring out the nipple clamps...not that I have any of course …"_

******Riku smirked. "Well, they're sensitive. Besides, you could try **other** things..."**

_"Heehee, yea I know...but, maybe I should finish with what I was doing, yea? Yea…" and Sora then covered one of Riku's nipples with his mouth and pulled at it gently between his teeth and licked around them and sucked on them till they turned red, and then, he quickly moved over to the other nipple, delivering the same treatment._

******"Mmnnn..." Riku threaded his fingers through Sora's hair and rubbed the other's back, reaching down to squeeze his ass and encouraging him wordlessly to continue.**

_Sora squeaked at the sudden grope on his ass, but continued nonetheless. He slowly kissed down Riku's chest, he's muscles tensing again as Sora went further down his chest and dipped his tongue into Riku's navel and kissed right down to Riku's pants. Sora blew air out lightly onto Riku' stomach before he began to undo Riku's stud belt with one hand while the other hand went down to caress Riku's inner thigh._

******Riku smiled slightly and shifted to be a little more comfortable as Sora got lower, purring softly and rubbing the other's head.  
"You're so adorable," He murmured, liking how cute the other looked, even if he was trying to be top.**

_As Sora fumbled a bit with Riku's belt and got it undone, Sora then unzipped Riku's pants with his teeth and with his hands, pulled Riku's pants down past his hips, his thighs, his knees and just pulled them off entirely._

******Riku bit his lip slightly and smiled, lifting his hips for Sora to better take off the unwanted garment and started to help remove his own boxers, as well.**

_Once Riku's boxers came off, Sora kissed up one of Riku's inner thighs while one of his hands massaged the other leg._

******The older teen groaned. "Mmmnn... Sora, you're a tease..."**

_"Am I now?"_

_Sora than immediately stopped what he was doing, grabbed Riku's hard cock, squeezed it lightly and rubbed his thumb up the shaft, licked off the pre-cum that dripped down Riku's cock, kissed the tip, got up and ran off, yelling over his shoulder,  
"_**That's** _teasing Riku!"_

******Riku blinked, jumping up. "**HEY! ******You little bastard! Get back here!"**

_"No! I don't think I will, I _**so**_ pwn'd you just now!" as Sora ran off into the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream from the freezer._

**The End!**

**********VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**

**********BAHAHAHAHA! I dunno what to say, anyhow, I totally reccommend that you people go read _Kuja's Little Mage's _****fanfictions. She is an awesome writer for Soriku-ness! Kudos!**


	2. ShounenaiYaoi 'Contest'

**Shounen-ai/Yaoi 'Contest'**

**This message is brought to you by _'Mizukotsu'  
XD_**

**Did you like this one-shot? Did you want it continued?  
Did you cry because there was no lemon?  
XD**

**Well, I am looking for willing shounen-ai/yaoi writers to RP with me for the 2nd part of this 'story'**

**If you are interested, PM me or email me by going to my author profile  
_(clicking my screen-name)_**

**I'm in attempts at creating my own new type of story _  
( like how there is, one-shots, collabs, chaptered, song fics etc.)_**

**So again,  
if you are interested, just PM or email me and I will choose one person out of whomever wants to do this.**

******Prize?**

******winning of course, but alas, who ever does get to do the RP with me, it' JUST for this chapter.  
Then, there will be a new author for the 3rd part, and 4th part and so on.  
It'll be like that game there that you probably use to play in kindergarten or something,  
where you continue off someone else's 'ending'  
**

******How long can this story last if it is kept up like that?  
I wonder...?**

******So, one last time,  
If you are interested in RP'ing, or just writing out a shounen-ai/yaoi scene,  
PM or email me!**

******Toodlez!**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******This is where the 2nd part would be/will go. . .  
In a matter of time...**

******Oh, I can't wait...**


End file.
